Wild Horses
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: Draco escreve cartas para Hermione Granger, querendo lhe explicar quem ele realmente é. Ele só quer ficar ao lado dela antes que seu tempo se acabe.


**Disclaimer: **Não, a série Harry Potter não me pertence, muito menos suas personagens. Eles só me fazem querer escrever mais por pura e genuína diversão!

**Nota: **Olá pessoal! Essa fic se passa logo após o pós guerra quando todos os alunos tiveram que repetir o ano para concluir a sua formação. Está escrito em primeira pessoa! Draco's POV! Obrigada!

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficwriter._

* * *

_**Wild Horses**_

_+Draco Malfoy+_

"_**Childhood living is easy to do**_

_**The things you wanted I bought them for you"**_

"_A infância é a__lgo fácil de viver_

_As coisas que você queria eu trouxe pra você"_

_Hogwarts, Salão Comunal da Sonserina, próximo à lareira._

_Quinta-feira, 27 de Novembro._

Eu sei bem que sempre soube esconder os meus sentimentos diante dos outros. Sempre vesti aquela máscara gélida e saía por aí me vangloriando e menosprezando as pessoas a minha volta, amigos ou não. Para os primeiros eu fingia ser o pequeno herdeiro de um grande império e me lembro que fizera de Crabbe e Goyle meus guarda-costas. Para com os rivais, eu cuspia em seus pés, chamando-os de pobretões, sangue-ruins e – quando eu não achava adjetivos que menosprezassem seu status social ou de sangue – inventava apelidos que machucassem.

Eu eu sabia que machucavam. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu só era um garoto ávido por viver aquela época, aquela escola, ter admiradores e também poder me orgulhar que competia diretamente com o garoto mais famoso de Hogwarts. Queria que meu pai ficasse orgulhoso de mim, me dizendo que eu era um perfeito Malfoy, um herdeiro de futuro brilhante. Eu era só uma criança, e a cabeça de uma criança geralmente não é muito complicada, por isso para mim tudo era muito simples: eu nunca pensei que seria tão odiado pelos outros como eu fui.

Talvez eu só tenha começado a notar todas as coisas patéticas que fiz quando, em nosso terceiro ano em Hogwarts, você me acertou com um tapa estalado no rosto. Percebo atualmente que mereci, e também percebo que talvez eu não tenha ganhado tantos tapas quanto eu merecia durante toda a minha vida. Como deve imaginar, eu sou um filho único mimado pela mãe, mas saiba que ela só fazia isso para compensar a figura de pai que faltava em casa, e não a julgue mal; ela sempre foi uma mãe amorosa e sempre pediu que eu não ouvisse tudo que meu pai me dizia.

Mas até o tapa me atingir, como eu já citei, eu _quis _fazer tudo que meu pai me ensinava, sempre que acontecia alguma coisa na escola que eu não gostava, eu ia correndo contar para ele... Imagina o por que disso? Eu só queria um pouco de atenção paterna, carinho, afago, coisa que eu não tinha, apesar de parecer o contrário para todo mundo. A questão é que Lucius Malfoy queria um filho tão forte e decidido como ele. Eu não era assim, e ainda não sou, espero que você entenda, ou pelo menos leia esta carta até o fim.

Por que lhe escrevo, você deve se perguntar, talvez porque queira me redimir, pedir desculpas, eu sei lá o que. Mas quero que leia, que somente você leia. Não espero resposta, mas pelo menos gostaria de encontra-la em Hogsmeade neste sábado. Diga que sim, por favor.

Essa carta explica muitas coisas que, eu imagino, você sempre quis saber. Mas vamos conversar, deixe-me lhe dizer mais.

_Sinceramente,_

_Draco Malfoy._

"_**Graceless lady, you know who I am**_

_**You know I can't let you slide through my hands"**_

"_Dama sem graça, você sabe quem eu sou_

_Você sabe que não posso deixar você deslizar pelas minhas mãos"_

_Hogwarts, Dormitório da Sonserina, em minha escrivaninha._

_Sábado, 6 de Dezembro._

Acredito que lá no fundo, que você e seus amigos saibam que eu nunca seria capaz de cometer as atrocidades que cometi deliberadamente. Eu ainda acredito nisso, caso contrário, talvez eu não estivesse aqui hoje, em meu quarto, escrevendo sobre a minha escrivaninha. Estaria, isso sim, em Azkaban, cumprindo pena junto a meu pai e alguns outros Comensais da Morte. A tatuagem que jaz em meu braço esquerdo foi uma forma de sobreviver no meio que estava inserido. Talvez você não saiba, mas o Lorde das Trevas esteve em minha casa durante a guerra no ano passado; comendo da minha comida e desdenhando sobre o nome de minha família. Minha mãe só queria que eu continuasse vivendo, e apesar de não querer que eu perdesse a inocência que um dia fora minha, ela conversou comigo, pediu que eu aceitasse sem muitos rodeios.

Obviamente eu sempre pensei mais em mim do que qualquer outra pessoa quando deixei que me marcassem com a caveira e a serpente, senão eu não teria deixado, teria lutado, buscaria ajuda, como vocês três fizeram. Contudo eu estava apavorado, acuado, parecia uma presa pequena e indefesa. Eu era fraco, e talvez ainda o seja, mas isso já não é algo para mim julgar.

Granger, não queria tocar no assunto, pelo menos não ainda, mas eu ainda lembro do olhar atordoado que me lançou quando nos cruzamos pelos corredores ontem. Sua mão estava bem segura entre as do Weasley e talvez por isso ele não tenha notado como nos observávamos. Ou talvez eu esteja me precipitando? Já faz uma semana desde que lhe procurei em Hogsmeade para lhe declarar o que sentia... Você não me deu resposta e saiu correndo, e qualquer outra pessoa pensaria que aquilo seria uma grande recusa. O fundo de minha alma diz que não foi bem assim. Algo que lhe disse a abalou profundamente, eu posso sentir. Por isso, entenda, eu continuarei a lhe escrever e a lhe procurar nos corredores. Se tiver algo a me dizer, diga logo.

_Draco Malfoy._

"_**I watched you suffer a dull aching pain**_

_**Now you decided to show me the same"**_

"_Eu assisti você sofrer uma dor lancinante_

_Agora você decidiu me mostrar o mesmo"_

_Hogwarts, Biblioteca, escondido entre as estantes mais altas._

_Quarta-feira, 10 de Dezembro._

Finalmente você conseguiu me revelar o que estava escondido e bem enterrado lá no fundo de seu coração. Agora, Granger, lhe direi algo que não sabe: acha mesmo que eu posso passar uma noite sem fechar os olhos e vê-la ali na minha frente se contorcendo em dor sem que eu pudesse fazer nada?

Acha mesmo que eu não me culpo por não ter interferido, por não ter acertado um feitiço em Bellatriz por tê-la feito sofrer daquela maneira? Acredite, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e ter feito tudo de maneira diferente, eu faria. Mas como já lhe disse minha covardia falava mais alto naquela época.

Não quero que me perdoe, não quero que ache que sinto mais pena de mim. Só quero que saiba que também sofri por você. Por isso, por favor, não mude suas palavras por rancor. Eu sei que quando me disse para me afastar quando eu tentei beijá-la, foi por pura dor. Deixe-me aquecê-la, Granger, me deixe ser seu. Nada me fará sofrer mais que sua dor, que isso fique claro.

_Draco Malfoy._

"_**No sweeping exits or offstage lines**_

_**Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind"**_

"_Nenhuma saída ligeira ou falas nos bastidores_

_Podem me fazer sentir amargurado ou lhe tratar com grosseria"_

_Hogwarts, Corujal, olhando a lua cheia e pensando em seu olhar._

_Sexta-feira, 12 de Dezembro._

Nós nos beijamos, Granger, não há como você fugir disso. Pare de me ignorar e abraçar Weasley como se você não se importasse com a minha presença. Não fale que eu sou só um mais um sangue-puro sem caráter. Eu não me afastarei de você. Ainda mais depois de sentir o gosto da sua boca contra a minha. Nós nos encaixamos muito bem, deve ter notado.

Está com medo? Tanto quanto eu? Vamos resolver isso juntos. Venha me ver amanhã a noite na Sala Precisa. Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu. Não adie, Granger. Não nos deixe esperando, eu e você não podemos mais aguentar.

_Seu,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"_**I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie**_

_**I have my freedom but I don't have much time"**_

"_Eu sei que eu sonhei para você um pecado e uma mentira_

_Eu tenho minha liberdade mas não tenho muito tempo"_

_Hogsmeade, Três Vassouras, sentado próximo à janela, olhando a neve cair._

_Domingo, 14 de Dezembro._

Ainda posso sentir o calor de seu corpo unido ao meu. Seus gemidos, seus olhos cheios de desejo ao me olharem. Eu me senti livre, como eu nunca havia me sentido antes. Tê-la em meus braços me fez pensar que eu talvez não seja uma pessoa tão ruim no fim das contas. Se você veio a mim, não me negou, não me julgou e me deixou abraça-la e beijá-la do modo que eu quis, talvez eu possa ser digno de confiança para outras pessoas daqui pra frente.

Mal posso esperar para tê-la comigo novamente, Hermione Granger, tocar a sua pela cálida, acariciar o seu corpo magro, provar-lhe mais uma vez que posso ser inteiramente seu. E quero ser para sempre.

Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui sentado na mesa do bar de Rosmeta, e posso ver você passear pelo vilarejo de mãos dadas com o Weasley. Não a culpo, não a odeio. Sei muito bem – e sempre soube – que você não iria deixa-lo por mim. Ele deve ser uma válvula de escape em sua vida que só a faz se sentir saudável. Eu devo ser apenas um parasita que suga a sua vivacidade, que só a faz se lembrar das coisas ruins que passou pelo ano passado.

Deve ser por isso que deve amá-lo tanto quanto me ama. Assim eu espero. Sei que nossa relação não era para existir, sei que ela está baseada em um monte de mentiras esfarrapadas, mas gostaria que aguentasse mais e me fizesse viver esta ilusão mais um pouco: a ilusão de que eu posso te fazer bem, de que eu posso ter uma vida normal.

Não se preocupe, Hermione. Até este ano acabar, deixe-me estar com você, deixe-me arrancar suspiros de prazer. Deixe-me pensar que eu a mereço. Quando nos formarmos, eu prometo que nunca mais a procurarei.

...

Quero dizer-te uma verdade. Mesmo que eu não quisesse lhe dizer adeus até o final do ano, eu não teria muitas opções. Nós não temos muito tempo. _Eu _não tenho muito tempo. Aos poucos vou morrendo, e ter você é o que me faz pensar que ainda posso viver.

_Draco._

"_**Faith has been broken, tears must be cried**_

_**let's do some living after we die"**_

"_A fé foi quebrada, lágrimas precisam ser choradas_

_Vamos viver algo depois de morrermos"_

_Hogwarts, Masmorras, durante a aula de Poções._

_Terça-feira, 16 de Dezembro._

O local onde você socou o meu peito ainda dói. Eu não quis mentir para você, Hermione, mas eu sinto que não resta muito tempo para mim. Nunca lhe disse nada antes com medo de que você nem se envolvesse comigo. Eu precisava disso, precisava ser egoísta mais uma vez. Quando eu já não estiver mais nesse mundo, quero que você viva a sua vida. Quero que case, tenha filhos e que os ame muito.

Quero que se lembre de mim e do curto tempo que passamos juntos. E quando você estiver velhinha, e seu corpo não puder mais suportar o peso de sua alma, quem sabe assim a gente se encontre e viva juntos no além, que – por Merlin – eu espero que exista.

Não chore mais da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos. E nós vamos nos encontrar. Não há nada que possa fazer para me afastar. Eu agora posso lhe dizer, Hermione Granger, e assumir para mim mesmo que eu te amo, e que eu quero passar os últimos momentos da minha vida com você, nem que seja escondido de todos, que seja uma mentira.

Não tenha fé, sei que não viverei, mas me abrace forte e esqueça que sabe do nosso destino. Vamos viver o que nos resta.

_Para sempre,_

_Draco Malfoy._

"_**Wild Horses couldn't drag me away**_

_**Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday"**_

"_Cavalos selvagens não conseguiriam me carregar embora_

_Selvagens, cavalos selvagens cavalgaremos neles um dia"_

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Nota de fim de página: **Se você, caro leitor, chegou até aqui, eu agradeço! Se gostou, se não gostou, se ficou emocionado, ou não... Deixem-me reviews! Desse modo posso escrever mais e mais fanfics para lhes agradar!

Abraços!

_Yukari Nefertari._


End file.
